


The Squad

by Mareel



Series: Alone [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Cerberus - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Mass Effect 2, N7 month, Pre-Relationship, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Difficult to replace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-Horizon in ME2, a little while after Samara was recruited. It is Shepard's voice.
> 
> It was written for N7 month 2015 for the prompt Teamwork.

 

"Garrus. You have a moment to talk?"

"Can it wait, Shepard? I'm in the middle..." 

There must have been something in my tone of voice or written on my face because he interrupts his reply about calibrations.

"... actually Shepard, this is a good time. What's on your mind?"

"I wanted your thoughts about how the team performed on the mission today."

Garrus gives me his full attention, considering his reply for a moment. "Well, the mission was moderately challenging and we accomplished the objective without any serious injuries, so I'd call it a success." He pauses, cocking his head to wait for my reply. When I don't say anything immediately, he continues. “But that's not what you're really asking about, is it?"

"No, not really." I need to be more specific about the feedback I'm looking for. "I wanted your thoughts on the squad composition, I guess. How well our skills meshed."

He nods, mandibles flaring. "I've noticed that you've been trying out different squad members... particularly in the biotics department."

"Yeah. You're probably the only one who'd understand this – to be honest, I'm missing Alenko more than I want to admit to anyone else. He always had my back. Not to mention all he did with executing those combinations with you."

"Ahh. Yes, the lieutenant paired with the two of us made a formidable team. The two of you seemed to communicate without much need for words. Made for a nice efficiency in the field."

I knew he'd remember that. "It did... I depended on him. More than I knew or was willing to admit at the time, I guess."

"After what went down on Horizon, I assume it's safe to say he won't be joining us."

It hurts to admit in words what I always knew. "No. He'd never work with Cerberus."

"I might have said the same thing myself, but here I am, Shepard. Of course I don't view it as working for Cerberus... I'm here to help you do what we both know needs to be done."

"I appreciate that. And I'm trying to put together the right squad to make it happen. So, I'd appreciate your thoughts."

Garrus leans back against the console and I wonder if he is going to offer me an opinion or not. He's not much for giving unsolicited advice, but I'm asking here. 

"You've been trying out other biotics on the squad to replace Kaidan – Jacob, Miranda... Jack..."

"Yeah, they're all strong biotics."

"But? You didn't ask me about any of them. You're asking today."

I nod, rubbing the back of my neck. There's a stiffness that just won't go away. "I've been working with Samara... she's been teaching me how to control the limited biotic ability Cerberus identified in me. Wanted to see how she might fit on the squad herself."

"Well, I think you know the answer to that, Shepard. I can work with any of them, but you seemed more relaxed today. And those barriers you were trying out – it looks like you're getting the hang of them."

I have the urge to pace, but the limited space around Garrus' console makes it more like shuffling my feet in place. "Yeah. I think we three make a good team. She's not Kaidan, but she's one hell of a skilled biotic... and she kind of ... I don't know. She _gets_ me."

He gives me a slightly puzzled look, so I elaborate. "Like with the barriers. I didn't think I could do it, but she was really patient. When she finally told me she thought I could try it in combat, I wanted her to be there in case I got in trouble with it. But she told me afterward that she only needed to reinforce my barrier once, that I managed it okay."

"That's good feedback. If you're looking for my opinion, I'd say it's a good squad. Maybe you should stay with it for a bit and see how it works out."

I nod, glad he felt comfortable as well. 

Garrus glances down at his console where a light has been flashing. "I should go. Let you get back to your calibrations. And Garrus... thanks."

His smile is genuine. "Any time, Shepard."

Just as I'm leaving, he adds one more thought. "For what it's worth. I miss him too."

 


End file.
